Love Song of a Ninja
by adAprilShower
Summary: A series of songfics. Yaoi only! Pairings and other info inside. Enjoy!
1. Intro

Hey everybody

**Hey everybody! This is a series of songfics (since I seem to love writing them so much). Each chapter will be a different song, so this is basically a series of oneshots. This isn't really a chapter, just an intro so you know what this is about. Here's the breakdown. **

**Pairings that will be used: Sasunaru, Gaalee, Sasodei, Kisaita. **

**Rated: M because I don't know if there will be lemons in the future. Maybe. **

**Some might be AU, I will mention that beforehand though. **

**Some also might not have much of a plot (actually most of them probably won't), it's just cutesy stuff and drabbles.**

**Also, if any of you have any songs that you think could work, feel free to leave a review and I'll look into it.**

**I guess that's it. I'll get started on the first one right away!**

**Peace out! **


	2. Ordinary Day Sasunaru

Song is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

**Song is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**AU**

**Ordinary Day**

It was just another Saturday for one Uchiha Sasuke, walking around the park. His obsidian eyes were trained on the ground as he made his way to the special place, a secluded area of the park. It was kind of hidden so no one was ever there. He went there every Saturday to be alone…well, more than usual. No fangirls, no brother, just him.

However, there was something not-so-ordinary at his usual spot today. There was a boy there, a blonde one that Sasuke recognized to be Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was in his class, but the two never interacted at all. Naruto was fun-loving, crazy and not-so bright. Sasuke was reserved, quiet and smart. They just didn't mix; at least, that's what Sasuke thought.

Back to Naruto, the blonde was looking to the sky. At first, Sasuke thought the Dobe was looking for or at something, but there was nothing there at all. Suddenly, Naruto must've sensed Sasuke presence because he turned to look at the raven.

"Woah, hey Sasuke, fancy meeting you here," Naruto said, giving Sasuke a bright smile.

"Hn, I'm here every Saturday," Sasuke said, before realizing that wasn't the best thing to say. He didn't want Naruto showing up here every Saturday too.

"Well, ok then, I'll get out of your way and continue on my walk…" Naruto walked passed Sasuke, but paused a few feet away and abruptly turned, "Do you want to some along?"

Sasuke then thought that Naruto must have everything. He seemed so content and happy with just the way things were.

'_I bet he always finds what he's looking for,"_ Sasuke thought. The raven didn't know how to respond to the question. He did want to go with Naruto…but he didn't.

Naruto smiled at the unsure look on Sasuke face. The blonde's smile was like a light bulb, illuminating the rest of his face. Naruto held out his hand to Sasuke, "Take my hand, live while you can," he said, his normally obnoxious voice was a little softer than usual.

**Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but  
He was looking to the sky and  
As he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
And like a shooting star he shines, and he said**

**Take my hand, live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

Of course, these were just words. Anybody could have said them, but when Naruto said them, they had a magical feel. Sasuke decided to take Naruto's invitation and stepped forward, but stumbled. Luckily, Naruto caught him.

"Hey, watch it," Naruto said.

The raven straightened up, a little embarrassed and a little disappointed. For just a second when he had been in Naruto's arms, it felt rather…familiar. Sasuke had never had a feeling like that before. The Uchiha looked into Naruto sky blue eyes, which were looking right back into his dark ones.

Naruto's smile never faltered. He leaned foreword and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?" he said.

**And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
Though they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal and  
As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
And I know he's no stranger  
For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said**

**Take my hand, live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

For once in his life, Sasuke was confused. He didn't understand what Naruto was telling him. The genius Uchiha Sasuke couldn't comprehend what some less than average Dobe was telling him.

"Please come with me, see what I see," Naruto said, taking Sasuke's hand and leading him away.

Sasuke was still dumbfounded and went willingly along with the blonde. It was evening now and stars were starting to appear.

"I want that one," Naruto said. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto pointing at the biggest, brightest star in the sky.

Sasuke regained his speaking ability, "You can't own stars," he said. The raven couldn't believe just a second ago he thought this guy was smarter than him.

"I can touch the stars," Naruto said, a look of pure conviction on his face, "You can too…y'know."

**Please come with me, see what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee, can't you see...**

Sasuke groaned as he felt himself waking up in the morning. His raven head rose from his pillow and he looked around, slightly puzzled. What happened last night?

Let's see…he went for his walk and…Naruto! Had that even happened? Was it a dream? It seemed real enough, and he said those things Sasuke didn't exactly understand. All of a sudden there was a thump against his window.

"_Fucking neighbor kids better not be throwing rocks again," _Sasuke thought, getting out of bed and shuffling to the window.

Outside, Naruto was standing there with a sign. A sign that read, 'Will you go out with me?' Sasuke was surprised, but he still knew the answer. He opened the window and stuck his duck butt head out the window.

"I'll go out with you if you tell me what that stuff you said yesterday means," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled brightly, "Of course. Meet me at the park tonight at six and I'll give you the answer…in exchange for something," the blonde said.

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And that boy, that ordinary boy  
Was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said**

**Take my hand; live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

Naruto happily left, obviously excited for their date. Sasuke allowed himself a small, genuine smile. After he was out of sight, Sasuke lifted his head and looked to the sky.

**Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but  
He was looking to the sky**

**The End**

**Please review and remember, if you have any songs that I could use, let me know. I loves you all like many types of pie. **


	3. I Hope You Dance Sasodei

Well, first off I must say I'm a bit disappointed

**Well, first off I must say I'm a bit disappointed. Usually when I post stories I'll get one or two reviews within a day or two, but I haven't gotten any. I'm kinda sad actually, but whatever songfics aren't the best kind of fan fiction, I know (or maybe it's me, but I like to think not). Anyways, here's the next one.**

**Song is I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack. **

**Pairing: Sasodei**

**I Hope You Dance**

"Wow, I think this is the prettiest city we've ever visited. Oh, oh! Look at those lanterns Danna! Aren't they pretty, un?" Deidara said excitedly, pointing at the colorful paper lanterns hanging from polls along the street.

"They're okay," Sasori replied, giving the lanterns a glance.

"I'm hungry, can we go eat now? I want dango, un," Deidara said.

"Fine, let's go," Sasori said, turning into a restaurant.

"Do you want anything Sasori-danna, un?" the blonde asked his partner.

"Puppet remember?" Sasori said.

"Oh yeah, sorry danna, I forgot, un," Deidara said apologetically.

"It's alright," Sasori said. Deidara smiled and grabbed the redhead's hand. Sasori appeared annoyed, but did nothing to dislodge the blonde's hand.

**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed, **

"I love the ocean, un. I'm going swimming!" Deidara said, removing his clothes except for his boxers.

"Brat…Dei, we just failed a mission. Why are you so happy? Leader-sama is going to have our heads," Sasori said, pacing nervously on the shore.

"That's done and over with. We won't mess up next time, danna. I promise, un," Deidara said.

"You can't promise stuff like that," Sasori said.

"Fine, but I believe in us, un," Deidara said, and waded into the water.

"I can't help but think it's not only our strength as a team you're referring to," Sasori murmured to himself.

After a few minutes in the water, Deidara returned.

"That's so refreshing, un," Deidara said happily, "Hey, danna. I have an idea. You want to dance?"

"Dance? No, you're all wet," Sasori said. He turned around and went back to where they set up camp so Deidara wouldn't ask again. **  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance. **

"Look at those mountains over there danna, un. Are we going to climb them?" Deidara asked, pointing to the mountains a few miles ahead.

"No, we're going to a cave that's near them," Sasori said.

"That's ok. We'll probably get to climb them sometime…" Deidara said, veering a bit to the left into the woods.

"Dei, what are you doing? Get back here," Sasori said.

"I'm taking the path less traveled, un," Deidara said, looking back at Sasori.

"That's not the pass less traveled. That's the path that's going to get us into even more trouble if we take it. It's just going to make our mission last longer and Leader-sama's pissed enough as it is with us."

"Fine, but that excuse won't work next time, un," Deidara said, returning to Sasori.

"Brat," Sasori mumbled, already exasperated.

"I love you too, danna, un," Deidara said. **  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin', **

"Fuckin' Itachi, he's always bugging the hell out of me. Freakin' psychopath," Sasori mumbled while trying to fix one of his puppets.

"Don't let Weasel get to you danna, un," Deidara, who was sitting across from Sasori, said.

"Fine…but screw this. I can't get this puppet to work right," Sasori said, rubbing his head.

"You can do it danna, un," Deidara said, smiling brightly.

"Alright, but can you go somewhere else. You're distracting me," Sasori said, picking up one of his tools.

"Ok, sure, danna. Whatever helps, un," Deidara said, going to the window in Sasori's workroom, "The sky sure is blue today, un."

"Well, I fixed it," Sasori said, leaning back in his chair.

"I knew you could do it danna, un," Deidara said, "Want to dance?"

"No, I'm tired," Sasori said, he got up and left the room so Deidara couldn't ask him again.**  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.) **

"I'm so excited for this. _I'm_ going to be the first to get a Jinchuuriki!" Deidara said as the partners made their way to Suna, "Hey, you use to live there, right, un?"

"Yeah, but I'm not particularly looking foreword to going there again," Sasori said.

"That's too bad," Deidara replied.

"Ok, we better set up camp for tonight," Sasori said, stopping at an odd rock formation that would protect them from the sand.

"Ok, un," Deidara said, dropping his bag of clay and then himself on the ground.**  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
**"Hey, danna?" Deidara asked, "Want to dance."

Sasori looked at Deidara for a second before sighing heavily, "Ok, since you want to so bad," Sasori said. He held out his hand for his partner to grab. Deidara smiled and took Sasori's hand. Sasori seemed unsure, but Deidara grasped to the redhead's hands and put one on his waist, but held on to the other. Deidara placed his other hand on Sasori's shoulder and the two moved together. It was a little awkward at first, but eventually the two were able to dance together quite gracefully.

"So danna, why are you dancing with me now, un?" Deidara asked as they continued.

"I don't know…something just made me feel like I should," Sasori said.

"Interesting…I'm glad. You know, you don't want to look back on your life and have nothing. I love moments like this. I hope you dance the next time I ask you to, un," Deidara said softly.

"Maybe I will," Sasori said thoughtfully.

The two were quiet for a bit, Deidara humming a little something to go with their dancing.

"Danna…I love you, you know, un," Deidara said.**  
Dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance…  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)**

"I know," Sasori said, "And I shouldn't have to tell you that…I love you too."

**The End**

**That totally called for a 'The End'. This is actually kind of sad because if you haven't noticed, they're going to Suna and a bit after that, Sasori is going to die. I know. Horrible. Hope you liked it and please review. If anyone has any song ideas, feel free to tell me. **


	4. Everything Sasunaru

Song is: Everything by Lifehouse

**Song is: Everything by Lifehouse**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**I highly recommend this song. It's slow, but it's really touching and sometimes makes me cry (blushes). **

**In this one, Naruto goes to visit the Valley at the End where he fought Sasuke and thinks back to what happened. (I did change some major details for the sake of the story.) **

**Italicized text means a flashback, obviously. **

**Everything**

Naruto sat down near the thrashing waterfall. He was almost back home at Konoha after his two and a half years of training with Jiraiya.

He had learned a lot.

He wondered how strong Sasuke was.

Wouldn't it be funny if he ran into Sasuke here? He wished Sasuke was here. He really wanted to talk to him.

Touch him.

Hear him.

Any evidence that he was there.

**Find me here**

**And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you**

It was actually pretty peaceful. Everywhere Naruto went he couldn't stay still. He had to move.

Get stronger.

Find Sasuke. **  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place**

**Where I find peace again**

In truth, Naruto would've given up by now if it wasn't for Sasuke. Yes, the great Uzumaki Naruto giving up sounds crazy, but what would he do without his strength.

Sasuke was his strength.

The one he strived to be like.

His best friend. **  
You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting**

Funny thing though, Naruto didn't even realize how much he needed Sasuke.

Not until he was slipping away.

Only when he was in the middle of that battle did he realize.

Sasuke wasn't his best friend.

Sasuke wasn't his brother.

Sasuke wasn't his rival.

Sasuke was everything. **  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything**

"_And when I'm with you, I wonder of this is what it's like…to have a brother," Naruto said, trying hard to put the feelings into words. Though even as he said it, he knew this feeling went beyond brotherhood. Just being around Sasuke made him feel different, not like the want he felt with Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei or Sakura-chan. Instead, it was something Naruto could only describe as a need. _**  
And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this**

It started to rain, but Naruto didn't move from his spot. He was content where he was. He thought back to all the times Sasuke saved him from falling.

It had made him so angry.

Why?

Now he couldn't remember. **  
You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall**

He wished Sasuke would save him one more time.

Just so he wouldn't get angry, but hold on tighter.

Keep holding on.

Until his heart stopped beating.**  
You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Take me deeper now**

"_It wasn't pointless. To me you have become…my closest friend," Sasuke had told him. That was supposed to be a good thing right? Yet, somehow, it sounded bad. He didn't want to be a friend because you don't NEED friends and Naruto wanted Sasuke to need him. Like Naruto needed him._

**And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this**

_And as he stood there looking at Sasuke, his…what was he. Was there even a word for what Sasuke was to him? If there was, it wasn't in Naruto vocabulary. He didn't know what to call it. How could he put a feeling in to words and make Sasuke understand? _

**And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this**

"_Why would you go so far for me?" Sasuke asked. _

_Naruto shuffled though all the words he knew. Best friend, brother, rival. None would suffice. _

"_Why?" Naruto repeated, and like a lightning bolt. It hit him, what was Sasuke to him?_

"_You're everything. You're all I want, you're all I need, Sasuke! Everything." _**  
'Cause you're all I want  
You are all I need  
You are everything  
Everything**

**You're all I want  
You are all I need  
You are everything  
Everything**

**You're all I want  
You are all I need  
You are everything  
Everything**

Naruto smiled as he remembered those lips on his. It was only for a second, but it was enough.

And even better than that.

Sasuke's words.

**And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this  
And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this**

**And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you**

"_You too…Naruto._

"_You're everything." _**  
Would you tell me**

**How could it be  
Any better than this  
**


	5. Higher Kisaita

Song is Higher by Creed

**Song is Higher by Creed**

**Pairing: Kisaita**

**Spoilers!! **

**Due to the semi-recent manga chapters, I do believe this fits Itachi quite well. **

**Higher**

'_Aniki, can you teach me how to throw a shuriken again?'_

'_Of course, Sasuke. Let's go.'_

'_Hey Itachi, I got perfect grades again!'_

'_That's great Otouto.'_

'_Nii-san, I just made Chuunin.' _

'_Good job, Sasuke.' _

'_Well, I just successfully completed my first A-rank mission.'_

'_Congratulations, Sasuke.'_

'_I love you Aniki.'_

Itachi burrowed deeper into his sleeping bag as the sun's morning rays drew him out of sleep.

"Itachi-san, it's time to get up," a voice said.

Itachi emerged from his sleeping bag to give his partner an annoyed look. "I hate waking up," he said.

"I know," Kisame replied, smiling knowingly, "Tell me, am I ever in your dreams?"

Itachi looked away, "Sometimes," he mumbled, "Which is strange because if I lived the life in my dreams I shouldn't have met you."

Kisame chuckled, "Well, now you have to get up. You can visit your dream world again tonight," he said and Itachi snorted.

**When dreaming I'm guided through another world  
Time and time again  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
From the life I live when I'm awake **

The two were currently on their way to get one of the tailed beasts. Both were secretly glad to just have some peace, without any other ninjas around or people for that matter.

"Hey Kisame," Itachi said.

"Yeah?"

"Let's leave somewhere," Itachi said.

"Where?" Kisame asked, confused.

"Higher." **  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place where blind men see  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place with golden streets **

"You know," Itachi said, as the two began setting up camp that night, "Though I hate the war and sadness out there in reality, it helps me appreciate these times with just us and our dreams."

"Really?" Kisame asked, wrapping his arms around Itachi and picking him up, "That's quite deep."

Itachi struggled in Kisame's grasp for a minute before sighing and leaning against him. "Whatever," Itachi said monotonously.

"You're such a faker. Quit acting like you don't give a fuck," Kisame said.

"Put me down," Itachi demanded.

"Nope," Kisame said and sat down, keeping Itachi on his lap.

"I can't act like myself all the time or I might accidentally do so in front of the others," Itachi said.

"Itachi-san…would you give this up to make your world and your dreams the same?"

Itachi was silent for a minute, "Yes…" Itachi could feel Kisame's disappointment, "Don't do that. Sure, it would mean we wouldn't know each other, but we'd be way happier."

"I don't think I could be happy without you," Kisame admitted.

Itachi bit his lip, "It doesn't matter anyway. This is how the world is." **  
Although I would like our world to change  
It helps me to appreciate  
Those nights and those dreams  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
The only difference is  
To let love replace all our hate **

"Are we 'higher' yet?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"I'm sure we'll be there soon," Itachi said, "Do you know where we're going?"

"I thought you did!"

"I really don't know…but I will when we get there," Itachi said.

"Can we stay there?" Kisame asked.

"You know I have things to do," Itachi said.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him closer, "Are you really going to do it?"

"I have to," Itachi murmured, "For Sasuke." **  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay? **

**Can you take me higher?  
To the place where blind men see  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place with golden streets**

**So let's go there**

**Let's go there**

**Come on, let's go there**

**Let's ask can we stay**

"We're here," Itachi said. Kisame looked around. It was quite a sight. They were on a mountain over looking the Land of Fire.

"It is nice. Can you see it?" Kisame asked.

"Not perfectly, but I know it must be amazing," Itachi said.

"How is this higher exactly?"

"We're up high," Itachi said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, I thought it would be something deep."

Itachi took Kisame's arms and made the blue man hold him. "I feel alive," Itachi said, "It's almost time I completed my mission. Maybe I'll meet my dream before I go."

"Isn't a little too late for your dream of watching Sasuke grow up?" Kisame asked.

"I really just want him to love me, for him to know I love him and…" Itachi paused and just sighed.

"Itachi…? I love you."

Itachi smiled faintly, "And that…I love you too." **  
Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine**

**Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine**

**End**


	6. If I Never See Your Face Again Sasodei

Pairing: Sasodei

**Pairing: Sasodei**

**Song is: If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 featuring Rihanna **

**God, I love this song**

**If I Never See Your Face Again**

Sasori leaned back in his chair to look out the window of his workshop. Summer was ending and the leaves on the trees were starting to change their colors. He noticed Deidara returning from a walk. He also noticed the blonde glance towards his workshop window.

"_I'm not your type eh? Then why do you always look my way?" _the puppet thought. No matter how much Deidara hated him, he'd always swing his way. 

**Now as the summer fades  
I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type  
But I can make you sway  
**As Deidara entered the hideout after his walk he noticed Sasori glide down the stairs.

"_You just happen to show yourself when I get back? Real smooth Sasori-danna," _the bomber thought. He went over to his other, ahem, not secret lover, Itachi, and sat on his lap. The Uchiha completely ignored him. Not very affectionate that man. That didn't stop Sasori from giving the two a death glare. Deidara smirked at his danna, _"Maybe if you'd cool down those murderous eyes, you would be the only one," _he thought.**  
It makes you burn to learn  
You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you  
put down your blazing gun  
**They had another fight, Sasori and Deidara. Neither could remember what it was about. Sasori practically growled as he stood in the middle of his room. Once again he was standing alone after Deidara had gone.

"_If I went to look for him, I wonder if I'd find him," _the redhead wondered.

Suddenly, he felt someone close in behind him. He glanced behind him to see Deidara standing there, looking at him with half closed eyes.

"Did you forget something?"

"Kind of," Deidara whispered, taking the zipper of Sasori's cloak and slowly pulling it down. **  
Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)  
**Once again the two were lying in bed together. Their fights usual ended the way they started, with sex. Though in the end, it made both feel a little better.

Deidara sighed and got up, putting his clothes back on. Neither said anything as Deidara walked through the door, only sparing Sasori one small glance. **  
'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight  
**Most of the time Sasori couldn't remember why he was with Deidara. He even thought this while he kissed down the blonde's neck and chest. Deidara groaned under Sasori and arched against him.

Oh yeah, that why.

The smell of sex filled the air as they moved together. Sasori was so dizzy he couldn't tell what was what, which was saying a lot considering he was wood and Deidara was nothing but slick skin. **  
Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in  
I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin  
**He knew Deidara could tell when he remembered the fact that he was also with Itachi. His actions would definitely get more malicious. And when they did, Deidara would always say Sasori's name in his most lustful voice.

"_No way is that weasel as good as I am," _Sasori would always think/hope.**  
It makes me burn to learn  
You're with another man  
I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am  
**Yet another fight. Deidara stood in the middle of his room, fuming. Why did it always end up like this?

"_If I looked, would I find him?" _Deidara wondered. Sasori was probably holed up somewhere working on his puppets.

Suddenly, he felt hot breath ghost across his neck, sending shivers down his spine. The blonde spun around to be face to face with Sasori. The redhead didn't say anything, just pushed him onto the bed. **  
Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)  
**Deidara opened his eyes when he felt the hard body he was pressed up against move. He watched Sasori put on his clothes from the corner of his eye. The redhead went to the door and turned to look at Deidara. Their eyes met and both stared at the other for a second before Sasori silently left. Deidara just sighed and pulled the covers over his head. **  
'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight  
**Sasori watched as Deidara once again stomped out of his room after another fight. He just couldn't take this anymore.

With only a bit of hesitation, he ran into the hall after Deidara.

"Dei…wait."

Deidara turned to look at him questioningly. "What?" he asked.

"Please…don't leave me behind," Sasori said, looking away from the blonde in embarrassment. **  
Baby, baby  
Please believe me  
Find it in your heart to reach me  
Promise not to leave me behind  
(Promise not to leave me behind)  
**Deidara walked over to Sasori and turned the puppets head to look at him. Sasori glared at him and Deidara smiled before kissing him softly on the lips.

"I could ask of you the same thing," the blonde said.

The two stared at each other for a minute before Sasori turned and walked away. Deidara frowned a little, but turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

Both knew the other would come back. **  
Take me down, but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
Talk to me bout taking your time  
(Talk to me, talk to me)  
**"Sasori-danna," Deidara said, lying next to the redhead in his bed.

"Yeah?"

"I broke up with Itachi."

Surprised flashed across Sasori's face before returning to his usual stoic look, "Really," he said, sounding uninterested.

"Just thought you'd like to know," Deidara said.

In unison, the two got up and put their clothes on. Both went to the door and gave each other one more look. Sasori opened the door and walked away, while Deidara gave his Danna's retreating form one last look before walking away in the opposite direction. **  
'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight  
**

**End**


End file.
